The present invention relates to a driving assistance apparatus and method for performing steering assistance for causing a vehicle to follow a target track.
Heretofore, there is known an apparatus that assists in driving by performing steering assistance for causing a vehicle to follow a target track. The apparatus causes a vehicle to follow a track based on a lane division line and to follow a traveling track of a preceding vehicle, for example.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-313978 describes a steering control apparatus that recognizes a lane division line to prevent a vehicle from departing from the lane in which the vehicle is running. In a case where a branch point exists ahead the vehicle and a recommended route that is recommended by route guidance is different from the lane in which the vehicle is running, the apparatus reduces a reference value for a first amount of operation, which includes the amount of steering torque, a steering angle, and the like. The apparatus stops steering assistance when the first amount of operation reaches the reference value.